toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuru Makoto
Matsuru ''' '''Makoto(嘛鶴誠 ) Makotō Matsuri'?') is known as byakuya and Is the main protagonist of Toaru byakuya no bankai a high school student of Kyakategouhi academy he is the 7th head of the Makoto Clan,as well as the descendant of the of the Hiriagi family, one of the third great noble students in Montage Academy, he also the 7th place S-Ranked Espeing and the most powerful student in the Montage City. As the of the Imperial Army and a 7th division Colonel of the Extermination Unit's Imperial 360th Branch Office and ''Hero Committee ''Company. a senpai, upperclassman and Captain/ Colonel “Despite being an S-Rank, the underlying nature of his ability is unknown and defies the understanding law of physics of His rank as the 7th may not be his real reasoning of his true capabilities since no one truly have the power to defeat him. Etymology ' His full name was giving as “The One Who is worship to see the Truth ". '''Appearance ' Matsuru is a lean, muscular young boy of average height with a reddish blackish skin tone, he apart from which he looks like an ordinary high school student with medium length black spiky hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time and has cyan blue eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. His eyes are sharp compared to most other male characters in the series... Being seen wearing a black unbuttoned jacket with light blue design gakuran with a blue V-neck sweater vest, with a white collared shirt beneath it. And hair that is still spiky black. It’s been mentioned that he was born with this type of hair still… Matsuru can easily be recognized by his striking modified icing his spiky black hair and his white or Black uniform. He often seen wearing his Consists of a Long-sleeved white coat with light blue details including the'' Honor guard'' which has a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold button-down on the front. He wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a light blue color that is outlined down in the middle portion of it. . He also wears the uniform trousers two white belts strapped around his left leg and black boots or white boots which go over the trousers’ leggings. Matsuru keeps his sword on the left side of his hip. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a hat, and often wears a make-shift cape similar to Akira Awaki. He also wears a white headband on his forehead to match his overall style. His bother remarks that Matsuru looks just like his grandfather when he was a swordsman’s many years age. ' ' 'Background ' '''Childhood. Matsuru is the middle brother of Kamijtou Seno and Conner who live inside of Montage City. Unlike His brother his personality is not unlike before, though he is confirmed that he is one of the few pure Reclaimers in the world and is also the greatest and most powerful decade among them. Similar to Progenitor Matsuru was discovered targeted and kidnap by the Kithara Krakatau Research Institute, at the age 5 years who trained him in how to fight and use his I powers of experiment as well as Kithara influenced after six years of trained becoming the strongest are the most powerful project in the world. During his childhood he was often seen as the almighty because of his capability that he was called, "The God of Hercules " by people around him. Once day Matsuru protect a girl for a trucks crash and survive with only a slight wound and recovered almost instantly, resulting in a TV station hearing about the incident and trying to make a super solider show based on Matsuru, as well as releasing images of him without his family's consent. Matsuru's grandfather sent his grandson to Montage City. Personality ''' His personality is not unlike his other brothers have to show that he almost have the same personality similar to Zubari, He enjoys toying with his enemies and shown to be a conceited fighter,throughout he is considered to be stubborn, reckless, arrogant, and over-cocky sometimes self-overconfident and he is shown to have a Possessing or an enormous ego to dives into problems with bruteforces without considering the consequences, as shown through the encounter between Matsuru vs Ollerus, Matsuru vs Tomai where he misunderstood the intentions and situation. When Matsuru apart in his school uniform he usually calm, brave, fearless, discreet, even-tempered and strong-willed a will tends always throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings but possesses a strong sense of justice and has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line, have a habit of not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than him he is often impatient, Matsuru himself hates boredom and outspoken As an intelligent student and acknowledgeable in the Montage City Because of his impulsive nature. He also knows about the curtain types of subjects and has passed the espada studies with a high level, while he is an idealist for the hopes of other people, ironically he is cynical hot-headed and at times short temper demeanor About himself possibly because of his immeasurable powers. Powers and Abilities Edit Natural Abilities '''Child Prodigy: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Matsuru is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Kyakategouhi academy. Master of Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his life he have been trained by Kithara Krakatau in combat use 3 different types of fighting and martial art at the age 5 acquiring amazing capabilities and combining, scientifically. Aside from his powerful attacks, he has shown a unknown for melee fighting, demonstrating Excellent mastery in unarmed hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style. Being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Zuberi Zaruka, Kuroko Herbart ,Mikasa Vermillion , 5 A-Class Students, and his little brother for most of their fight, 197 He has stalemated and fend off Thor, and Hercules at the same time. Sogiita stated that Matsuru is untouchable because of his spatial sense. at the same time198 His favorite fighting style is hand-to-hand mariner combatant skills, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even head-butts,199 which are shown to be both strong and speed; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his ability with extreme fluency to great effect:200 using this trademark of them, Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, After his fight with Crawford Eusford. Matsuru realizes that he can't consistently rely on powers or brutfoces. Matsuru has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. Expert Weapon Specialist: Matsuru is skilled in using kodachi techniques, spear work,military weapons, and even archery. Enough that he been able to teach theses skills to others. Mikasa said the reason why Matsuru learned so many different fighting styles was to help him better fighting ageist high level noble . Expert Marksmanship: Matsuru has incredible skills is throwing projectile with great accuracy. During his fight with Manabe, Sogiita realizes that was he trains with firearms and is shown to be extremely proficient in their usage. With his left, weaker hand, he is able to finish off a round of practice quickly flicked an eraser which bounced off the ceiling and got wedged in between his gun's hammer and it percussion cap, in 70 seconds. even though he was simply testing the gun.,disabling Manabe large caliber revolver Device efficiently. Master Swordsmanship: As such, he trains with Katana and is shown to be extremely proficient in their usage he have grown expressing of using his swords with Great strength Matauru is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His swordsmanship has been praised by legendary Angel such as Archangel Micheal Eusford, the like of god, and Edelweiss, the strongest swordsman Espada in the world. The former admit that Matsuru' swordsmanship was greater than his old rival Kamijtou Kamito . Edelweiss even acknowledge that Matsuru has the potential to become a worthy rival for her after he not only survive fighting against her while she was serious, but even manage to land a hit on her despite his young age. * Seven Swords Style: The seven original sword techniques that Matsuru created himself. Out of the seven, three of the Seven Sword (秘剣 haki) techniques has been revealed. * ' Aerial Ace' (空中王牌無縫 golpe aereo(Kūchū ēsu Muhou''), lit.,"Aerial Combination "): The ultimate move of his grandfather known as 'Banrei Makoto, the user attack and hit the opponent by counters the opponent's attack with Accelerating speed and movement. attack without failing. Matsuru used an imperfect version of this move on Kuraudo. His work by compressing two immerse energy to his hands and legs of melee combat or extending them to create twin sword. it was later them Matsuru Move was in an highly advance version... * '''Trackless Step (抜き足 Nukiashi): This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant.This technique allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), the opponent becomes unable to react until too late. After witnessing it multiple times Matsuru is able to apply the same concept on an entire crowd of civilians looking for him and reproduce this technique to walk directly through them completely undetected. Immense Spiritual Aura: 'Matsuru occasions to have tremendously vast levels of 'Aura Dispersion Field '''sense he was a child and has the same effect as his '''Kijureizā, His Immense Spiritual power is noted to be very large and heavy, which surprised Mikasa Vermillion the 3 place S-Ranking Even before he became a S-Ranking, his Immense Aura Field focus was immense and uncontrollable, like Progenitor’s and Kithara Tapers, and caused destructive force around him, of several years of training he finally mastered his power and is now able to use powerful attacks continuously without showing signs of fatigue. Soon his memory was destroy my Krakatau, Matsuru was no long about to control his Immense power now he is forever using an inhibitor According to Matsuru, his Immense Aura Field power is 30-50 times that of a normal Esper. 'Strength level ' • Maharani said to Kuroko, regarding Matsuru's:'' What you saw was the truth power of an Esper'' "Matsuru is in the same category level as Mikasa strong enough to withstand two most powerful attacks of Thor, and Hercules without losing consciousness...."2